Chromatography is a set of techniques for separating a mixture into its constituents. Generally, in a liquid chromatography analysis, a pump system takes in and delivers a mixture of liquid solvents (and/or other fluids) to a sample manager, where a sample awaits injection into the solvents. The sample is the material under analysis. Examples of samples include complex mixtures of proteins, protein precursors, protein fragments, reaction products, and other compounds, to list but a few. In an isocratic chromatography application, the composition of the liquid solvents remains unchanged, whereas in a gradient chromatography application, the solvent composition varies over time. The mobile phase, comprised of a sample dissolved in a mixture of solvents (and/or other fluids), moves to a point of use, such as a column, referred to as the stationary phase.
By passing the mobile phase through the column, the various components in the sample separate from each other at different rates and thus elute from the column at different times. A detector receives the separated components from the column and produces an output from which the identity and quantity of the analytes may be determined. Temperature can influence the results of the analysis, affecting such properties as the separation performance of the column and the viscosity of a mobile phase. Therefore, maintaining an accurate constant column temperature is important to the accuracy and reproducibility of the results.